Warren! Ty pedofilu!
by Tabbcia
Summary: [Oneshot] Pisane razem z Varedną. Hołd pijanemu Samowi Guthrie, i wyraz naszej nienawiści do Warrena XD


Ten fic jest wynikiem chorej wyobraźni Tabbci i Varedny. Pisany był na gg pewnego słonecznego dnia, kiedy to Tabby była pod wrażeniem obrazu pijanego Sama Guthrie w fictach Varedny. Jest to chora parodia, ale jest na swój sposób słodka- w końcu jest w niej Sammie! Pozdrowienia dla współautorki!

Disclaimer: Bohaterowie nie należą ani do mnie, ani do współautorki. Jesteśmy dwie, a i tak nie mamy nic! Widzicie, jaka to sprawiedliwość?

**WARREN! TY PEDOFILU!**

Miejsce akcji: Instytut Xaviera.

Realia: Sam i Rogue znowu chleją razem. Są już ostro wstawieni, więc w Samie budzą się instynkty braterskie. Sam jest przekonany, że Paige nie powinna być z Warrenem, tylko z Chamberem, natomiast Rogue jest fanką związku Bono, i nie podoba jej się wizja Canonballa...

"O, sześć Rogue! So ty tu robisz? Bo ja lesę do sistry"  
"Saaam... chłopszszsze... Szamber jeszszsz mój! sssnaczy... Betszsz... Snaszy... Choććć tu, mam piffffo"  
"Oooooo pifo. Jak fajnie. Ale to saras. Ja musze ratofać Pejsi, bo on ją tam molesztuje"  
"Pij, Saaam. Pejsi jessss duszsz, da mu po łaffffffach... zrefffsztą Szszszamber kochhha Bets i bedą mieli małą Anię... A piffffo jesss dobre, Saaam"  
"Jaka Anię... Ty jeszteś Ania...A Szamper besie z Pejsi..,. jak dofosną... bo na rasie ona jeszt sa mała na szfiąski"  
"Będą mieśś Anie szuunior, maluszinką taką, o. A Pejszi ma te szternaszcze... sznaczy... iiiile ona ma?"  
"Ja nie fiemmmmm... nie pamiętam... chyfa tszyyyy... Maluszka taka..."  
"Maluszszka besie ania szunior, a pejszi szobie niech rasssi, i nie szabiera mi moszszszlifffosziii bycia ciosią"  
"Szo besziesz ciosią małefo Sama Junifa... Synka Pejszi i Szono.. Jak ją tylko wyfatuję z fąk tego pefofila! Lefę!"  
"Ale Saaam! No szesz, polesiał. Muszsze sze napisz"

"Juf lefę siszczyczko!"

"A ja mam pifo i mu nie dam, bo jeszt gupi... Ja sce Anie szunior"- zalewa się łzami.

'Muszę sze poszpieszysz, szeby mi Anka szałego pifa nie wypifa! O fiszę okno szboszenca!'

"Ale nie beszie Anuszi małej, bo gupi Saaam nie fffie sze Szamber jeszt sztfofony dla Betszs" -bierze łyka- "Ale tooo nisz, bo Szamber nie kohhha Pejsz, hahaha!"

"Aha! Mam sze fedofilu! łafty pfesz ot mojej szoszczyczki! Ona jeft dziefszyną Szajmbera i będą miei dzieszko!"  
Warren i Paige spojrzeli z przerażeniem na kompletnie pijanego Sama.  
"Sam! Co ty tu robisz!" pisnęła Paige, czerwieniąc się z zażenowania.  
"Oooo, Pejsz! Sześć!" Patrzy na nią "A szo ty masz na szobie! Natychmiaszt szę upiesz! A sz tobą pedofilu inaszej pogadam" usiłuje wycelować w niego pięściami ale oczy mu się trochę rozjerzdżają i nie zgadzają mu się strony.  
"Młody człowieku, ty nie jesteś trzeźwy." mówi Warren, mrużąc oczy.  
"Sam, znowu chlałeś z Rogue?" załamuje się Paige.  
"Ja nitsześfy? Ja nitsześfy? Ja jesztem szałkoficie tsześfy i pszybyłem tu szeby ufatować moją sisztrę!"  
"Sam, to żałosne! Ile razy mam Ci mówić, że nie chcę, żebyś mnie ratował? Poratuj Lilę przed Guido, a od nas się odczep!"  
"Lilę? A fto to jest Lila?" Jego twarz rozjaśnia uśmiech "Aaaaaaa, jusz fiem! To fotem! Tefas musze ufatowaś siebie! sobasz, on wyfrał szi musk!"  
Pagie wbiła wzrok w podłogę.  
"Przepraszam Cię, Warren... Nie wiem, co w niego wstąpiło..."  
"Młody człowieku, opuść nasz dom, albo zadzwonię po policję!" zagroził Angel, przytulając zażenowaną dziewczynę.  
"Poliszję? Ha! Mam gdiesz poliszję! Nie foję się! Biszop jeszt s polisji! I natychmiast ją puszcz ty pefofilu jeden! Albo uszyje na tobie szfoich mosy!"  
"Sam, dobrze, kochany, ja, ee... oczywiście, wrócę do domu, ale jutro, jak wytrzeźwiejesz, dobrze?" podjęła desperacką próbę Paige, wiedząc, że jutro Sam już nic nie będzie pamiętał...  
"Ale ja jesem tsześfy. Dlaszego nikt mi nie fieszy?" Robi oczka zbitego psa. "Ale pujś ze mną tefas, on się jeszcze skszyfci..."  
"E... Dziś nie mogę, ale obiecuję, że dam mu po łapach, jak będzie coś tam, no" zakaszlała "no wiesz." Warren przewrócił oczami. Jak dobrze, że jest jedynakiem...  
"Lepiej go szbiję!" i rusza do ataku.  
"Sam! Nie!" piszczy przerażona Paige. Warren obserwuje, jak Sam, który ma nieco zaburzony zmysł równowagi w obecnym stanie, przebija się przez ścianę trzy metry od nich, i wzdycha.  
"Czeka nas kolejny remont, kotku..."

"Ałaaaaaaa! Gdzie ja jesztem?" Zdezorientowany Sam rozgląda się po ciemnym pokoju.

Tymczasem Josh wydobył z Rogue gdzie jest jego starszy brat i razem lecą ratować Paige, tzn. Josh leci, a Rogue się go uczepiła i nie chce puścić.  
"Rogue! Puszczaj!" krzyczy Josh, próbując strząsnąć ją z nogi.  
"Szoszsz, ale pofffiec, sze Szamber i Betszy bedom mieli mało Anie, proszsz!"

"To muszi bysz piekło... Umarłem... Nie doszszcz, sze pedofil, to jeszszsze mordersssa! A udaje Aniofa, szafan jeden"

"O patsz Josz... Bar Haffego! Moszemy zrobiś pszystanek?"

"Szeba go szniszczyć! Szatan, pedofil i mordersssa... Biedna Pejszi..."

"Jasne, Rogue. złaź ze mnie, i idź do baru."  
"Ale ty chośśś se mną, sama mam piśśś? Wypijemy szobie bruderszszsz... cosztam, w końcu jesztesz bratem Saaama, chocz on jeszt gupi, bo nie chce, szebym była cioiiiiom Ani"

"Tyfko gsze on jeszt? Szemu tu nie ma szfiatła. Wyłasz, ty Lusyfesze!"

"Ale Rogue, ja nie mogę... Muszę ratowac Sama... albo Paige... Poza tym, jestem zbyt młody, by pić"

"Nafefno jesss za sczanom. Czeba pszebić."

"Saaam jesss duszy... I pejszi teszsz... I ty tesz jesssseś duszy, masz jusz te sztyrnascie... sssnaszy... szysnaszcie... szy ile tam... lat... Ssss siosią Rołgi nie wypijesz?"

"Szeronimo" Krzyczy Sam pędząc na kolejna ścianę

"Serio, mogę? A postawisz mi? Ale taki prawdziwy, najprawdziwszy alkohol? Whiskey dobra, dobra" Zaczyna skakać jak każdy nastolatek, na myśl, że wejdzie do bary z seksowną laską przy boku i dostanie prawdziwego drinka, a nie piwo bezalkoholowe "Ostatecznie, moje rodzeństwo jest już dorosłe... TAK JAK JA"

"Upsss... Pszepraszam..." mówi Sam, czerwieniąc się po uszy. Dwie panie w dosyć krępującej sytuacji, patrzą na niego z przerażeniem. "Proszsze ssse nie krempofaś, ja tylko pszelotem..." mówi, zamykając oczy.

"Joszszi, bedo sss siebie lusie!" Rogue daje mu dużego, soczystego całusa w nos. "Kupie siii najlepszszy alkohol, i wogole besie fajnie!"

Panie przykrywają się prześcieradłami tymczasem Sam z zamkniętymi oczyma szarżuje z powrotem.

Josh po chwilowym dyskomforcie, na myśl, że pocałowała go Rogue, szybko odżegnuje od siebie te myśli i zaczyna marzyć o tym drinku i o tym, co jutro powie chłopakom (zwłaszcza Joshowi II) . Ma nadzieję, że Rogue zostawiła ślad szminki na nosie (niech mu zazdroszczą) i że w środku nie będzie ani Remy'ego ani Logana.

"Bansssai!" krzyczy Sam, ale znów trafia nie tam, gdzie chciał... W kołysce coś się porusza, a następnie zaczyna wrzeszczeć. "O Bosze... Pejszi, szemu mi nie pofiesiałaś..."

"Choć, choć, Joszi, bęsię pifo!" nuci Rogue.  
Josh zaciera ręce, na myśl o minie Josha II, który umawiał się z jakąśtam Rahne, a nie członkiem regularnego składu X-men.

Sam stoi wślepiając się w kołyskę  
"Ah pszybyfem sa puśno... Pomito szafana jusz tu jest... ale nie martf sze mały - wujszo Szam szę tobą zaopiekuje"

Tymczasem podekscykowany Josh obejmuje Rogue, żeby się nie przewróciła (i żeby wyglądać bardziej cool i czadersko) i razem wchodzą do zadymionego baru

Nagle do pokoju wpadają zaniepokojeni rodzice dziecka.  
"KIM PAN JEST?" krzyczy kobieta.  
"Dzwonię po policję!" krzyczy mężczyzna.  
"E... Szsześć!" mówi Sam.

"Harry, słonko, pifko daj!" mówi Rogue, siadając z impetem.  
"D... Dwa..." mówi nieśmiało Josh

"A po szo poliszja?" Dziwuje się Sam "Jesztem wujaszkiem tefo szkrafa"

"Eeee, jasne Rogue. A gdzie twój zwykły towarzysz" Dziwuje się tym razem Harry widząc zamiast Sama, usmarowanego szminką małolata "Dwa, tak? A dowodzik to jest?"

Oboje patrzą po sobie.  
"To twoja rodzina?" pytają jednocześnie.

"Oba dla mnie, Harry! To brasiszek Sama, bo Sam jesss gupi i poszeł zabiśśś moją nienarosoną sześniaszkę..."  
Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, a Josh uśmiechnął się głupio.

"Nie" odpowiadają również jednocześnie, podczas gdy Sam z rozanielonym uśmiechem łaskocze brzdąca po nosie

Harry po chwili wyszedł z osłupienia (ostatecznie nie takie historie już słyszał od Logana, o tym co się wyrabia w Instytucie, a to jego najlepsi klienci) i zabrał się za nalewanie piwa. _Tylko dlaczego członkowie tej rodziny nie pomyślą o terapii grupowej w klubie AA?_ Na pierwszy rzut oka widać, że mają to w genach...

"No, Sammie juniosze, masz oszka po Pejszi... wokule sześ niepodopny do pedofila..."

Josh chciwie patrzy na złocisty płyn, a Rogue w międzyczasie przysypia z głową na stole.  
"Rogue!" Josh kopie ją pod stołem. Nikt nie może pomyśleć, że zanudził swoją damę!

"Kochanie, o czym on mówi? Jakiego pedofila?" Matka dziecka patrzy podejrzliwie na męża.

Kopnięta Rogue otwiera oczy.  
"Hę, eeeeee... so? kto? gsze ja jestem? I gszie jest Apachalips?"

"Nie patrz tak! Zobacz, on jest kompletnie pijany! To wariat!"

"Rogue, twoje piwo..." mówi Harry, stawiając dwa kufle przed nią.  
"So? A! Pifo jesss dobre, mniam! Sięki, sze pomyślałesz!" cieszy się Rogue, i pociąga łyka z jednego, a potem z drugiego kufla. "Dfa pifa, la la la!" cieszy się jak dziecko

"Pijany, a jednak coś o tobie wie..." żona nadal podejrzliwa. "Pewnie jakiś Twój kumpel z baru!"

"A-ale Rogue..." Niesmiało próbuje wtrącić Josh "To piwo miało być dla mnie..."

"Nie jestem pedofilem!" denerwuje się mężczyzna. "A pan włamał się do naszego domu, i dotyka moje dziecko!"

"So? Kim ty jessseś?" dziwi się Rogue.

"Ale on twierdzi, że cię zna i zna nasze dziecko! Jak to wytłumaczysz?"

"Rogue, to ja - Josh. Brat Sama" Wyjaśnia lekko spanikowany

"No dopsz, my tu gadu gadu, a ja musze siesko ratofaś. Państfo posfolom, sze fesme sioszczeńca s sobą"

"Aaa! Pamiętam! Szeaj, którego Sama? Tego blondyna, szy rypki?"

"Nie dotykaj, mojego dziecka wstrętny pijaku" Matka przechodzi w tryb bojowy!

"Eeee Blondyna, blondyna... I Paige, pamiętasz? Umiem latać..."

"Jak tfojehhho?" dziwi się Sam. "Ty nie jesseś Pejszi!"

"A! Pamiętam!" śmieje się Rogue. "Masz rude szyydła!"

"Oczywiście, że moje! I kto to jest Pejszi?"

"Ughh... Rogue, czy musisz mówic o tym tak głośno?"

"To jesss mamusia tego siecka!" oznajmia pewnie Sam.

"O szym? O szkszydłach? Nie martf się, pszynajmniej nie ssą ruszooofe" chichocze

"To ja jestem matką tego dziecka" Oświadcza dumnie matka "A pan jest proszony o natychmiastowe opuszczenie tego lokalu!" Do siebie - "A mówili, że to chroniony budynek, na strzeżonym osiedlu... Ta, jasne..."

"One wcale nie są różowe! To...eee.. Fuksja! I czy możesz nie mówić o tym tak głośno? Ooł... " Powiedział kiedy kontem oka dostrzegł...

"O Bosze... Paiszi nie dossś sze sadaje sze z pedofilem to ma jeszszsze kochanke koiete!" przeraził się Sam

...Emmę Frost.  
"Rogue! Co to ma znaczyć?" oburzyła się Frost, widząc chłeptającą piwo Rogue, siedzącą naprzeciwko ucznie z jej szkoły.  
"O, Emma! So si się stało? Fyglądasz mniej ssirofato nisz ssfykle!" zdziwiła się Rogue.

"Aha! Co **To** ma znaczyć!" Tym razem to żona znalazła się w kręgu podejrzeń swojego męża "Zdradzasz mnie kobietą!"

"Raven... Rozpiajsz mi uczniów!" Wybuchnęła Emma "I co masz na myśli mówiąć, zdzirowato?" Josh dla bezpieczeństwa postanowił się nie odzywać

"JA? Zwariowałeś?" Kobieta była pliska płaczu.

"Raven? Mamusia? Gsssie?" zdziwiła się Rogue.  
"Joshua Guthrie, wracamy do Instytutu! I bądź pewien, że na szlabanie się nie skończy!"

"Ja zwiarowałem? A co on mówi" Ojciec trząsł się ze złości

"To było do ciebie, ochlapusko!" Powiedziała Emma do Rogue "chociaż może powinnam do niej zadzwonić. Niech zobaczy w jakich miejscach i w jakim stanie szlaja się jej córka!"  
"A..Ale proszę pani - to ONA MNIE ZMUSIŁA!" Bronił się Josh

"Nic o tym nie wiem!" krzyczy żona

"Ochlapusko? Ochlapusko? A ty... A ty... A ty chodziszsz w bieliśnie! I maszsz sztuszny biussst!"  
Josh odwrócił twarz, by nie pokazać uśmiechu.

"Aha! Zdradzałaś mnie pod narkozą! Niech no a dorwę tego dentystę..." Odgraża się mąż

"Mój biust jest w 100 naturalny" Krzyczy Emma, nieco zbyt głośno (tak, że słychać w całym barze). Wszystkie rozmowy milkną i tylko jeden śmiałek proponuję, że to "wybada"

"Co? Ja..."  
"O Bosze, Sammie junisze, to jesss patologiszssna rosina. Sabieram sie stą."

"Guthrie! Do Instytutu! I zetrzyj ten głupi usmieszek!" krzyczy Emma, nie zwracając uwagi na komentarze.  
"Pamela, Pamela!" przezywa ją Rogue.

Wtedy do przez dziurę w ścianie wpadają zaniepokojeni Warren i Paige.  
"Sam, natychmiast odłóż to dziecko z powrotem!" Krzyczy Husk  
"Przepraszamy państwa, on uciekł ze szpitala dla psychicznie chorych" Informuje ich Angel

"PAMELA? Ja ci dam Pamela ty gruba skunksico!"

"Pejszi! Mam tfojego synka!" cieszy się Sam. "Soś ty pofiesiał, pedofilu?" mówi po chwili.

Rogue, która już zdążyła dwa piwka napocząć dość solidnie, wstaje, staje na krześle, i krzyczy: "Emma chosi w bieliśnie! Emma ma sztuszne piersi! Szszkot jest impotentem!"

"To nie jest mój syn, Sam ty przygłupie! Zresztą... To jest DZIEWCZYNKA!"  
"Ja ci dam Pedofilu!" Do Paige "Kochanie, wiem, że on jest twoim bratem, ale zaraz mu przyłożę"

"Ty nawet nie wiesz, co to impotent i czy Twój chłopak nim nie jest, bo NIE MOŻESZ TEGO WIEDZIEĆ" Stwierdziła Emma jadowicie, akcentująć ostatnie zdanie.

Małżeństwo zaś patrzy na tę scenkę z przerażeniem.  
"So? To siefszynka? O, to ja jestem nie fujkiem, ale siosią! Ale fajnie!"

Rogue na chwilę milknie.  
"Na gołe klaty!" krzyczy jakiś klient. Nie trzeba powtarzać. Rogue zeskakuje z krzesła, i rzuca się na Frost

"Angel, kochanie - nie rób nic głupiego" Przytrzymuje go Paige

Zaskoczona Emma jednak usiłuje się bronić i ciągnie Rogue za włosy.  
'Szkoda, ze tu nie ma kisielu'- myśli Josh

Angel cały się gotuje.  
"Odłóż dziecko, alkoholiku!"

"Słyszałam to, Guthrie! Krzyczy Emma, próbując wyswobodzić się z uścisku Rogue.

"kchto tu jesd alklho... Aholik... Piajakiem" Pyta Sam

"O nie wyrwiesz sie tak łatwo!" Rogue jest bardzo bojowa  
"Oups..." Czerwieni się Josh, ale nadal patrzy...

"Ty." mówi z prostotą Paige. "Zostaw dziecko, i chodź do domu! Nie rób nam wstydu!"

"Założysz się?" Emma kopie ją w brzuch.

"Ja?" Zdiwiła się Sam "pszesiesz ja nie piję..."

"Ała!" Krzyczy Rogue lądując na ziemi, ale zdążyła jeszcze "podciąć" Emmę  
"Przyjmujemy zakłady , panowie" Krzyczy Harry

"Sam, KONIEC tego przedstawienia!" krzyczy Paige

"Pamelka wygra!" krzyczy ktoś

"Jachiego pszetstawienia?" Sam jest coraz bardziej zdziwiony "Grają jkoms sztukę... Szkota, sze nie fiesiałem... Zafrosiłbym Lilę..."

"10 $ na skunksa!"

"Sam!" w oczach Paige pojawiają się łzy.

"JAK MNIE NAZWAŁEŚ?" Krzyczą jednocześnie Emma i Rogue

"Co się ształo siszczyczko?" Skruszony Sam odkłada dziecko do łóżeczka i patrzy na Paige "Awwww ten dfań i bfutal się szkszyfcił? Nie maft się, chsze si pomusz!"

"To On!" Mówią jednocześnie obaj panowie wskazując na Josha

Paige chlipie dalej. Angel zaciska zęby. Małżeństwo oddycha z ulgą.

"Nie! Ja... Ja..." Josh wygląda jakby miał się rozpłakać

"Wiszysz so zrofiłeś? " Goraczkuje się Sam "Dofrofadziłeś moją siostrę do płaczu! Nie daruję ci tego!"

"Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie, młody człowieku?" Pyta Emma złowrogo  
"Fłasznie!" Popiera ją Anna

...I z okrzykiem rzuca się na Warrena!

"To nie ja! To, ee... mroczna część mojej osobowości! Tak, właśnie, mam rozszczep osobowości jak pani Beaubierre!"

"Aaaa Paige, zrób coś, albo go skrzywdzę" Warren na razie ucieka

"Taaaaaaak. To zawoła tu tę swoja drugą osobowość" Mówi przymilnie Emma

"Przepraszam państwa..." Mówi Paige, i biegnie za chłopakiem i bratem, który z dzikim wrzaskiem próbuje dorwać pierwszego.

"E... To ja może sobie pójdę?" proponuje Josh

"Eeee, kochanie, czy wiesz, co to byli za ludzie?" Osłupiona żona pyta męża

"Anie kroku dalej, młody człowieku! Ty i wszystkie twoje osobowości macie szlaban!"  
"Fłaśnie" Popiera ją Rogue " I nie folno si pić"

Mąż kręci głową.  
"Czy Samantha na pewno jest moim dzieckiem?" pyta.

"Ale..." Lecz widząc wzrok obu dam urywa. "No dooobrze..." wzdycha. "Ale chciałbym jeszcze uratować brata przed zrujnowaniem mojej siostrze domu..." mówi niesmiało

"Oczywiście! Jak możesz w ogóle w to wątpić? Od dziś śpisz na kanapie!"

"Brata, jakiego brata, co ty bredzisz? To kolejny twój głupi numer Joshua?" Pyta Frost  
"Ojejej, chyba szapomnieliszmy o Szamie..."

Tymczasem Sam i Warren unoszą się w powietrzu. Angel lata o skrzydłach, Sam próbuje go strącić.

"Co takiego?" pyta Emma. "Co ten alkoholik znów zrobił?"

"STÓJ I SIĘ NIE FUSZAJ, BO NIE MOFĘ SZIĘ DOPASZCZ" - krzyczy Sam do Angela

"Hej! Szam nie jeszt Aklo.. Lkoho.. Pijakiem! To mój KUMPEL" Broni go Rogue

"Ty psycholu!" krzyczy Warren.

"Och, widać, widać" przewraca oczami Emma.

"Ty pefoffilu" odwdzięcza mu się Sam

"Szo masz na myszli?" Pyta Rogue bojowo

"DOSYĆ TEGO!" krzyczy z dołu Paige.

"Ja? Absolutnie nic..." mówi Emma. Chodźmy po pomoc, bo Angel może nie przeżyć kolejnej interwencji twojego, ee, kumpla"

Chłopcy natychmiast zatrzymali się i przybrały minki pt. "Winny"

"No własznie. Chośmy"  
"Choiź Josh. Nie gap się na biust tej kelnerki!"

"Zachowujecie się jak dzieci!"  
"Ale... Ale to on zaczął" Tłumaczy sie Angel.

"JA?"

"Fcale nie! On!" Sam "grzebie" nóżką w ziemi jak winny czterolatek

"Może Fo fyła fa tfoja dfuga osobowość" Mówi z przekonaniem Rogue, z miną a la Kelly Bundy

"Bo on jest pefofilem..." dodaje po chwili.

Josh potakuje gorliwie. Emma prycha

"Wcale nie! To on mnie tak przezywa" Tłumaczy się Warren

Tymczasem dzielna trójka wyrusza na ratunek. Rogue chciała, żeby Josh znowu Lata, ale Emma wepchnęła ich do samochodu.

"Nieprawda! Molesujesss dziefszynki!"  
"Coo?" denerwuje się Warren  
Czujesz się bardzo śpiący rozległo się nagle w ich głowach. Emma wysiadała właśnie z samochodu.  
Na oczach zaskoczonej Paige obaj panowie kładą się na podłodze i zasypiają.  
Do domu wpada "brygada ratunkowa"  
"Oooo, Szami! A szo mu jeszt?" Krzyczy Rogue.  
"Nic, on tylko śpi." uspokaja ją Emma. "Bierzemy go do Instytutu, Paige. Przepraszamy za najście."  
Z ust Warrena wydobywa się głośne chrapnięcie.  
"Uhhhhh, a nie możecie pilnować, żeby się nie upijał? Wiecie ile wydajemy na remonty!" Krzyczy za nimi Husk.  
"Bietny szam... Szafsze miał szłabą głowę..."

KONIEC


End file.
